


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Text Messages

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [38]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M, Friendship, Humour, Suppressed Feelings, Texting, emojis, goes from funny to deeper meaning in under 2000 words, peter doesn't understand emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr, after Jenna stated Peter doesn't understand emojis and doesn't text a lot. See what happens when Peter discovers emojis. Short texting exchange between him and Jenna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Text Messages

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a b*itch in sense of text formation. I made Jenna's texts to the right and Peter's are on the left. I hope this works out in the sense of comfortable reading, and I hope all the emojis stay where they are. If not, please leave a comment. 
> 
> This is an RPF and a fictional story, don't read if you don't like RPF.

It all started with a message;

‘Where are you? We start shooting in 10! Lost again?’

Peter’s phone vibrated and after he had read the message he pressed the ‘call’ button, but Jenna didn’t answer. He shook his head and shoved the phone back into his coat when it buzzed again.

‘Can’t answer. Silence on set. ’

What meant they were shooting at set and everybody had to keep quiet.

Peter huffed, stopping in his tracks to answer her back. Not that he was unable to text but he had not much fun in it. His was one who liked to call and not to text, aside he needed sometimes forever. Since Jenna texted him from time to time he got more skilled in it, but still prefered to simply call her back.

‘What’s with the ape?’

Jenna had to bit her lip, when she received his message. Smirking she answered, ‘It underlines the ‘silence on set’ sentence. ’

‘I don’t get it.’

Jenna smiled almost pitiful at her phone, ‘Shooting in 5. Hurry up! ’

 

‘Does this little man mean I should run?’

‘What ever you prefer to be here in time.’

‘You know how I look when I run.’

‘’

‘What is this?’

‘A penguin.’

‘Very funny. ’

‘Is this why you are late? Because you are doing your nails?’

‘No.’

‘Why the emoji then?’

‘Emoji what?’

‘The little picture. You sent me this .’

‘That was not my plan.’

‘So what was your plan?’

‘’

‘You want to build a snowman?’

She waited a couple of moments, but no answer came back, instead, “Jenna.”

She almost screamed, when Peter showed up behind her and grabbed for her shoulders. “Jesus! You scared the living daylights out of me!”

“Sorry.”

“You are late.”

“I got distracted,” he smirked.

“By what?”

“Emo..emojiiii?”

“Emojis,” she laughed, finding the way he spoke the word almost adorable. “You really have no clue about stuff like this, have you?”

He rolled his eyes at her, “Well, it was not my intention to build a snowman.”

Jenna thought about teasing him a bit more, but they got called onto set and the matter dropped.

 

Only when the day was over and she was back in her apartment, ready going to bed, her phone buzzed and the message was an unexpected.

‘?’

She frowned at the message Peter had sent her, and waited a minute in case he had pressed ‘send’ to early, but nothing happened, so she typed back.

‘I am not sure you have grasped the concept of emojis yet. ’

‘It is confusing.’

‘What exactly is confusing?’

‘As example, what is the difference between thisand ? They look all the same. I don’t get it.’

‘Seriously? It is 10 pm and you want to discuss this?’

‘This one has no mouth. Does it mean you are lost for words?’

Jenna needed to place the phone into her lap for a second, unsure if he was teasing her or if he was simply a bit dense about the whole emojis topic.

‘Are you teasing me?’

‘’

‘You learn quickly.’

‘I have a good teacher. ’

‘That one looks nothing like me.’

‘A little bit, it does. So what about my question? About the three round faces.’

‘One has eyebrows, one has not, and the other has attack eyebrows. Happy?’

‘I still don’t get it.’

‘There are just there for fun. People underline their words and emotions with it. ’

‘’ and a minute later. ‘Ignore the last message.’

‘Maybe you should stay with calling people.’

‘Why are you crying now?’

‘I don’t cry. It means I am laughing.’

‘It looks like crying.’

‘This is crying. ’

‘So you are not crying?’

‘No! I am not crying!’

‘That’s shouting, right?’

‘Some sort of. Sorry. ’

‘This one looks sad. Are you sad now?’

‘I wanted to apologize for “shouting”. This one seemed to fit to underline the words.’

‘It looks sad.’

‘’

‘You are confusing me.’

‘I can say the same to you.’

‘’

‘What does this one mean?’

‘I don’t know. It seemed fitting to underline the emotions.’

‘Peter?' 

‘Yes?’

‘Go to bed.’

‘Yes, boss. ’

‘You know that is a kissing emoji, right?’

‘Is it? ’

‘Yes.’

‘Didn’t noticed.’

‘I am not sure if I can believe you.’

‘’

‘Peter Dougan.’

‘Jenna-Louise.' 

‘You actually enjoy that, right?’

‘Maybe I do.’

‘It’s late.’

‘It’s always late.’

‘What does that mean?’

‘I think you know.’

‘No, I don’t.’

‘It always gets late with the two of us.’

‘’

Jenna needed to wait a few minutes till an answer came.

‘Call me when you found your words again. Sleep well. ’

Again a few minutes passed till she found the courage to answer him,

‘I am not sure if I ever will find words.’

‘You will not find them in these emojis, that is certain.’

‘And where do I find the words, Mister-all-so-wise?’

‘There should be an emoji for this, shouldn’t it?’

‘Answer the question!’

‘You even more bossy when you text.’

‘’

A few minutes went by, and Jenna didn’t expect an answer anymore, but then her phone vibrated on the nightstand.

‘Where you can find a lot, when you look close.' 

‘’

‘’

‘’

Her phone rang and she had held it so tight, that she almost jumped at the tension. Hesitating for a few rings, she finally answered. “Yes?”

“Heart. You mostly find answers in the heart,” she could hear him hardly suppress a yawn.

“Tired?”

“I am still in my trailer, I’ll probably sleep here.”

“Why you are still in your trailer?”

He hesitated, “I got distracted.”

“By what?”

She heard him chuckle at the end of the line, “You.”

Unsure how to take it, she kept silent again, against her nature, but Peter was very good in taking the air out of her lungs and taking away coherent thoughts in her head.

For a couple of seconds they both listened to the breathing of the other, before Peter spoke up, “Thanks for the lessons.”

“Lessons?”

“Lessons in using emojis.”

“You better stick with calling,” she told him and added, “It’s less confusing.”

“For whom?”

“For both of us, I think.”

“Mhh,” he agreed but she could sense he thought about saying something else, but after a few more silent moments it seemed he had decided against it. “Good night, my dear companion.”

She smiled, he always got her with that line, “That’s not fair.”

“I am sure there is an emoji for ‘not fair’.”

“No, I don’t think there is,” there probably was one, but it was her way of agreeing with him that you couldn’t express everything with a silly little yellow face. “Good night.”

She hung up, her head pressed into the fluffy pillow under her, staring at the ceiling for another twenty minutes, when her phone buzzed again. Pondering over it if she should read the message, she couldn’t hold back her curiosity and opened the short message from Peter.

‘’

‘You a hugging person now?’

‘Always was.’

 

‘You are impossible!’

‘ I see you tomorrow, impossible woman.’

She thought about answering once more, but she found herself staring too long at the little hugging bear and finally fell asleep.

 

Maybe that was the reason they both worked out so good together - because they were impossible - .

**Author's Note:**

> The hugging bear is actually from Skype, but it is one of my favourite emojis and I think it works here very good.
> 
> In case you liked this story, consider leaving a kudo or even better a short comment. Thanks!


End file.
